Want
by BrunaWay
Summary: Todos sabiam que os Sonserinos saiam à noite nas sextas feiras, mas Harry nunca foi de sentir inveja... [tradução, HPxDM]


**- Authora: SilentAuror **  
**- Tradutora: **BrunaWay  
**- Pairing: **Harry/Draco  
**- Censura: **NC-17 (não gosta, não leia ò.o)  
**- POV: **3ª pessoa.  
**- Capítulos:** One-shot.  
**- Sumário: **Todos sabiam que os Sonserinos saiam à noite nas sextas-feiras, mas Harry nunca foi de sentir inveja...  
- **Beta-Reader:** Dizzy (L)  
**- Nota da tradutora: **Fique ciente de que isso é apenas uma _tradução_ e nada nela me pertence (a não ser o trabalho da tradução, é claro). A história em si não é minha. Ao final dela, caso queira deixar um comentário para a autora, um link estará disponível.  
**- Disclaimer:** Nem a historia é minha, imagine os personagens...  
**- Dedicação¹:** Pra Daph, que eu amo demais e merece uma dedicatória por sempre agüentar meus surtos e minhas madrugadas sem sono.  
-** Dedicação²:** Pra Lau, que exigiu uma dedicação separada, e como eu a amo, aqui está. Obrigada por não me deixar esquecer dessa tradução.

* * *

**  
**

**Want **

_Por SilentAuror.   
Traduzido por BrunaWay._

Todos eles sabiam que os Sonserinos saiam às sextas-feiras à noite. Sempre saíram, e provavelmente sempre sairão. Rumores diziam que eles iam para boates, mesmo que os mais novos fossem ou não maiores de idade. Eles eram a Casa mais refinada, a mais festiva e exclusiva, e talvez isso fosse certo – eles nunca haviam se encaixado nas outras Casas e quase certamente nunca seriam completamente aceitados. Não importava que a guerra havia acabado. Sonserina mesmo assim nunca ia às, então chamadas, "festas de integração das Casas" – todos sabiam que elas eram realmente só para as outras três casas.

Isso não havia incomodado Harry até agora.

Por que ele pensava sobre isso, até? O que era isso que entrava tão completamente por debaixo de sua pele, que, começando algum tempo logo antes do Natal de seu sétimo ano, ele acordava de mau humor toda sexta-feira? Ele não _queria_ saber o que os Sonserinos faziam. Aonde eles iam, e o que eles faziam lá. Com quem eles faziam. Não, risque isso. Harry, sentado na aula de História da Magia, morrendo de tédio, sentiu seu rosto esquentar àquele pensamento e imediatamente negou isso. Aonde eles iam. Prenda-se a isso.

Ele se lembrou da aula de Poções naquela manhã, e isso trouxe um olhar feroz ao seu rosto. Talvez Binns tenha notado, porque ele deu a Harry um olhar fraco de surpresa, meio irritado. Harry não notou realmente. Claro que era sexta novamente. Por que mais os Sonserinos estariam vestidos como estavam? Pansy Parkinson estava vestida como uma dançarina de strip, pouquíssimo coberta – não que Snape parecesse notar. Sua capa não estava nem amarrada, e o apertado top preto de couro podiam ser evidentemente vistos quando ela se movia. Blaise Zabini estava usando calças que deveriam ser _ilegais_ de tão apertadas que eram. Mas nem era nada comparado com a camisa colada de cor prateada que Draco Malfoy vestia, grudando em cada movimento dele, o prateado aparecendo por entre a sua capa aberta jogando pequenos pedaços de luz refletida.

Não que Harry estivesse olhando. Claro que não. Mas mesmo assim. Era irritante. E do nada, ele decidiu, mordendo com força sua nova pena, que as festas de integração das casas pareciam uma piada. O que eram campeonatos de Snap Explosivo e jogos bobos de Verdade ou Conseqüência com regras Lufa-lufas comparados com a inexplorada fascinação da cena das boates?

Rony havia comentado que os garotos Sonserinos, pelo menos, estavam vestidos para a cena das boates _gays_, mais especificamente. (Bem, não Crabbe e Goyle. Ele realmente só quis dizer Malfoy e Zabini.) Ele disse sarcasticamente, provavelmente nem falando sério, mas para Harry, isso abriu uma porta ainda maior para introspecção. Boates gays. Ele nem havia sabido que elas existiam, para ser honesto. Ele perguntou a opinião de Hermione sobre o assunto, tentando ao máximo soar somente casualmente interessado. Ela o socorreu com um olhar de pena. "Oh, _Harry_," ela havia dito. "Eu pensei que todos soubessem que a maioria das boates bruxas são misturadas!"

"Misturadas?" Harry havia repetido, em honesta confusão. "Você quer dizer, sangues puros e mestiços?"

Outro olhar de desdém, mas ainda penoso. "Não, Harry. Eu quero dizer gay e hetero."

Harry havia corado e mudado de assunto então.

Agora, sentado na aula de História, parecia ser terrivelmente injusto que Malfoy e Zabini podiam ver e vivenciar isso, quando ele somente ficava em Hogwarts o tempo todo, a coisa mais excitante sendo suas visitas semanais ao Três Vassouras. Era _subjugado_. E ele estava cansado de ser subjugado.

Depois da aula, ele tentou Hermione novamente. "Hey. Por que em nossas festas de integração das casas nós nunca fazemos coisas que são mais divertidas?"

"Mais divertidas?" Hermione repetiu, surpresa. "O que você quer dizer? O que você quer que a gente faça?"

Harry inquietou suas mãos com um cordão da sua mochila. "Uh – bem – os Sonserinos – eles _saem_," ele disse.

Hermione deu a ele um olhar curioso. "Sim, Harry. Eles saem para dançar. É isso que você quer fazer?"

"Não sabia que você dançava, parceiro," Rony disse então, alcançando-os e ouvindo a ultima parte.

Harry hesitou nervoso por um segundo e lutou para manter seu tom de voz soando normal. "Um, não. Na verdade não. Mas – poderia – poderia ser divertido – talvez. Só pra tentar."

Hermione parou de andar bem repentinamente, olhando para Harry com um olhar de quem começa a compreender. Por um momento, ela somente parou lá. Harry estava muito desconfortável. Então ela começou a andar de novo, suas sobrancelhas franzidas em pensamento. "Eu suponho," ela disse hesitantemente, "que nós possamos talvez perguntar a eles aonde estão indo. E ver se podemos ir."

"Hoje à noite?" Rony perguntou em protesto. "Mas nós íamos jogar Snitch-dash¹ hoje à noite!"

Ainda um dos jogos mais estúpidos, honestamente. Os Corvinais que o haviam inventado. "Eu odeio Snitch-dash," Harry disse, carrancudo. "É _chato_."

"Somente porque você sempre pega o pomo-de-ouro primeiro," Rony retrucou fervorosamente . "Alguns de nós por acaso gostam do jogo!"

Hermione interviu. "Sim, mas nós jogamos o tempo todo," ela disse rapidamente. "E nem todos gostam de jogos voadores, de qualquer forma."

"Só porque _você_ não –"

"Olhem, ali estão eles," Hermione interrompeu ao entrarem no Salão Principal. "Vamos só perguntar a eles, sim?"

Antes que Harry ou Rony pudessem dizer alguma coisa para pará-la, Hermione respirou fundo e deu um passo à frente. "Hey, Pansy!" Ela chamou.

Pansy parou à porta do Salão Principal e se virou para Hermione, um olhar incrédulo em seu rosto. Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe e Goyle pararam, também. "O que você quer, Granger?" ela cuspiu as palavras.

"Bom – eu estava só imaginando onde vocês estão indo hoje à noite," Hermione disse firmemente, segurando o olhar de Pansy, "e se estaria tudo bem se algumas pessoas viessem."

Pansy abriu a boca para ridicularizar a idéia, seus olhos cerrando maldosamente, mas Zabini colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela, restringindo-a. "Algumas pessoas tipo quem?" ele perguntou, seus olhos castanhos cerrando. "O bando de vocês?"

Harry sentiu a ira de Rony crescer ao seu lado, e ele mesmo diria algo se ao menos não tivesse acabado de notar – bem, mais notavelmente, pelo menos – o quão _em forma_ Zabini estava. Hermione estava respondendo. "Claro, nós," ela disse calmamente. "E talvez algumas das outras pessoas que vêm para as – as festas de integração das casas."

"As festas de integração dos devotos, você quer dizer," Zabini riu com desprezo, parecendo-se estranhamente como Malfoy.

O qual havia permanecido quieto até então. O foco de Harry se transferiu para ele agora, seus olhos vagando por aquela longa, esguia linha prateada no torso de Malfoy. Malfoy era quase insuportavelmente em forma, mais ainda do que Zabini até, e Harry sentiu uma corrente quente e repentina de ciúmes dar um solavanco por dentro de si. Certamente que eles não estavam –

Mas teria feito sentido se estivessem. Suas poses complementavam uma a outra, os quadris de Malfoy levemente inclinados na direção dos de Zabini; os ombros de Zabini angulados de volta na direção dos de Malfoy. E Harry havia notado como Zabini checava com Malfoy depois de tudo que dizia. Para aprovação?

O olhar de Malfoy caiu sobre o rosto de Harry. "Eu não tenho certeza se essa é uma boa idéia," ele disse de forma quieta, mas o fundamental olhar de desprezo ainda estava lá.

"Por quê não?" Rony exigiu, incapaz de se conter mais.

Agora o já conhecido sorriso malicioso. "Pode ser demais para o seu garoto aqui," Malfoy disse, seu queixo indicando na direção de Harry. "Tá bom, Potter numa boate? O que você ao menos _usaria_? E nem mencione o resto. Eu não consigo imaginar isso, de forma alguma."

_O resto? O que isso quis dizer?_ Harry decidiu desvendar essa questão mais tarde, e reagiu à parte que ele sabia, ao invés. "O que, tem um código para se vestir?", ele vociferou.

O sorriso malicioso de Malfoy aprofundou em satisfação. "Oh, claro, Potter," ele disse. "É 'algo-que-o-gato-não-tenha-arranhado-suas-unhas-sobre'. Seu guarda-roupa não se qualifica."

Os outros sonserinos riram de forma contida – bem, Crabbe e Goyle conseguiram dar gargalhadas bobas, mas Pansy e Zabini certamente riram contidos.

Hermione olhou atravessado. "Olha, nós podemos nos vestir da maneira que for preciso. Nós podemos ir ou não?"

Malfoy se inclinou para ela, seus olhos acinzentados cerrados. "Você pode lidar com uma cena de pessoas bebendo e se esfregando, Granger? Vai diretamente contra os seus instintos de boa moça, não vai?"

Hermione provocou. "Isso não é tudo que eu sou, Malfoy!"

Com a posição ainda inclinada na direção de Hermione, Malfoy não perdeu a pose, seus olhos movendo-se rapidamente para Harry de uma forma tão repentina que quase o deixou sem ar. "Mas pode _Potter_ lidar com a visão de homens com homens? Ou isso... o deixaria completamente perturbado?"

O rosto de Harry ficou vermelho berrante. Rony estava gritando algo para Malfoy, mas não podia nem ouvir. _Como ele podia ter **sabido**_?! "Eu posso lidar com isso," ele murmurou de forma a provocar, tentando soar corajoso.

Malfoy sorriu então; um vagaroso, predatório sorriso. "Prove então," ele disse calmamente. "O nome da boate é Gio's. Vá até depois do Cabeça de Javali e vire a esquerda no ultimo beco."

Ele se virou e entrou no Salão então, sua comitiva logo atrás dele. Enquanto a porta fechava, eles todos podiam ouvir a voz em tom de choramingo de Pansy já reclamando.

Hermione suspirou e olhou para Harry. "Bem, eu espero que você saiba no que está se metendo," ela disse duvidosamente. "Venham, vamos comer e achar algo para vocês dois vestirem."

"Oras, e o que _você_ vai vestir, então?" Rony resmungou.

Hermione somente lhe deu uma olhada feia e empurrou seu caminho pela porta.

No final, somente eles três acabaram indo. Harry estava se sentindo embaraçado vestindo a camisa preta colada que Hermione havia pegado emprestado com Simas para ele. Simas gostava de suas roupas bem assentadas; ele era da moda. Porém ele também era mais estreito no tórax do que Harry, pelo visto, e a camisa acabou ficando até bem justa. Hermione havia lhe dito que estava bem e que era para ele parar de se queixar, então o fez. Rony, por outro lado, estava apenas usando uma das camisas de Dino, e parecia perfeitamente normal. Harry estava vestindo sua nova calça jeans, também, aquela que Hermione e Gina o haviam feito comprar no Natal passado em Londres. Ele sabia que ela cabia apropriadamente em si, ao contrario das calças velhas de Duda, mas ainda se sentia muito embaraçado nela, mesmo debaixo da sua capa.

Ele não estava usando capa agora, e isso era uma parte do problema. Harry ainda estava pensando sobre isso quando Hermione pagou suas entradas ("Encobrir as acusações", ela deu esse nome) e guiou o caminho adentro com bastante confiança. Harry pensou que ela poderia estar nervosa, também, mas estava escondendo bem. Ele invejosamente admitiu uma nova onda de respeito pela coragem dela, e cavou por algum tipo de reservatório similar dentro de si. _Eu não vou ser um covarde hoje à noite_, Harry determinou firmemente, e imediatamente também decidiu pegar uma bebida o mais rápido possível. Ele ia precisar de toda ajuda que pudesse conseguir.

O interior da boate era escuro e coberto de fumaça. Harry segurou a vontade de tossir e conseguiu por pouco. Rony não conseguiu. Era difícil de enxergar no início, mas os olhos de Harry estavam se ajustando vagarosamente. Seus ouvidos já eram outro problema; a música estava pulsando contra seus tímpanos até tal ponto que Harry verdadeiramente temeu afetar sua audição. Hermione achou uma mesa para eles perto dos fundos, ao lado da parede e Harry a seguiu até lá aliviado, imaginando nervosamente se ele havia mordido mais do que podia mastigar ali.

Instalados, uma garçonete se aproximou e anotou os pedidos das bebidas. Eles todos pediram cervejas amanteigadas, o que lhes rendeu um olhar estranho, mas a servente se afastou sem fazer nenhuma pergunta. Harry a havia esquecido, no entanto. Seus olhos estavam escaneando a multidão. Era um pouco chocante, convenhamos, ver o quão... perto as pessoas estavam dançando. Malfoy não havia mentido. Havia casais de todos as combinações de gêneros dançando juntos, se você ao menos podia chamar aquilo de dança, e alguns deles estavam fazendo consideravelmente mais que dançar. Os olhos de Harry estavam procurando por Malfoy, contra sua própria vontade. Ele apenas estava curioso, era só isso.

E ele achou Malfoy. Demorou um pouco, mas Rony viu quase ao mesmo tempo. Suas cervejas amanteigadas haviam aparentemente chegado; Harry não tinha nem notado. Rony quase cuspiu a sua, entretanto, e desengasgou a voz, "Ai, meu De – olha o Malfoy!"

Hermione reagiu, também, mas Harry não podia ouvi-la realmente sobre a música. Malfoy estava dançando com Zabini, e eles estavam perto demais, esfregando-se um contra o outro enquanto dançavam. De um jeito familiar até demais. As mãos de Malfoy estavam largadas aos seus lados, um cigarro pendido entre seus longos, esguios dedos, mas os braços de Zabini estavam casualmente jogados ao redor do pescoço de Malfoy. Algo no estomago de Harry apertou e começou a sentir muito mal. Ao mesmo tempo, ele se tornou desconfortavelmente ciente de que estava muito, muito excitado pelo que via.

E então o indescritível aconteceu. Malfoy virou e olhou para Harry. Somente um breve flash de se seus olhos prata, tão rápido que poderia sido apenas a luz refletindo na camisa dele, mas Harry sentiu os olhos do outro, perfurando-o como uma borboleta em exposição. Ele se sentiu encurralado. Como se estivesse sido pego no ato de alguma coisa que ele realmente não deveria estar fazendo. Ele inverteu seus olhos para o lado, e olhou para baixo, seu rosto queimando por culpa.

"Hey, Hermione, você quer dançar ou algo do tipo?" Rony chamou do outro lado da mesa.

Novamente, Harry não pôde ouvir a resposta de Hermione, mas ela pareceu bastante contente e se levantou. Rony passou por Harry e eles seguiram em direção à pista de dança sem sequer dar outra olhada para Harry.

Ótimo. Ele estava sentado lá sozinho agora, bebendo o que era obviamente considerado uma bebida de criança, miseravelmente, seu pênis meio rígido, encarando Malfoy e sendo comido vivo pelo ciúme. Ele observou Malfoy se inclinar para Zabini, o qual era levemente mais alto, sussurrando algo que parecia íntimo em seu ouvido, ou talvez ele não estivesse nem sussurrando, talvez fosse pior que isso –

Mas o que quer que fosse acabou repentinamente, e Malfoy estava se afastando de Zabini. Ele deu um trago no cigarro, então o deu para Zabini e andou para longe dele. Indo na direção de Harry.

A respiração de Harry congelou em seu peito, apesar dele estar ciente que seu membro havia enrijecido ainda mais. Droga, por que _agora_?! Ele havia desejado Malfoy em segredo por meses, mas sempre deu um jeito de manter isso só para si mesmo. Havia sido um erro vir aqui esta noite. Malfoy estava ali agora, provavelmente para implicar com Harry. Graças aos _deuses_ seu jeans era apertado o suficiente para talvez esconder seu estado de excitação, parcialmente, pelo menos.

"Harry Potter," Malfoy disse, seu tom atado com divertimento, e somente um traço de algo mais sombrio. Aversão? Ou... algo mais? "Estou surpreso que você veio."

Harry reprimiu sua resposta enraivecida. "Eu disse que viria," ele disse, fingindo estar calmo.

Malfoy gesticulou com um movimento descuidado de sua mão elegante a boate. "O que você acha, então?" ele perguntou. "Chocado pela sua pequena sensibilidade Grifinória?"

"Não," Harry mentiu.

Malfoy sorriu maliciosamente para ele. "Chocado só por mim, então? Eu vi você encarando, Potter, não negue."

Harry corou. Talvez estivesse escuro demais para Malfoy ver. "Eu... Eu não sabia que você – uh – era afim de garotos," ele disse, desconfortável e estranhamente nervoso repentinamente.

Malfoy deu a ele uma encarada severa. "Não sabia que era afim, também." ele retrucou, seus olhos maliciosos. "E não comece nem a tentar negar _isso_ – eu vi como você estava me olhando."

O rosto de Harry estava mais quente que nunca, e ele não podia nem se atrapalhar com sua essencial negação.

Malfoy se inclinou para ele. "Você é covarde demais de vir e dançar, ou seu orgulho Grifinório vai ser arruinado por isso?"

A resolução de Harry queimou em suas orelhas. Malfoy lhe esticou uma mão; uma mão longa, esguia e perfeitamente cuidada. Harry olhou para ela, sem ter certeza de como responder. Ele queria. _Pelos Deuses_, como ele queria. "Eu – Eu vou dançar," ele disse embaraçado, e aceitou a mão de Malfoy.

Malfoy o puxou com força para ficar em pé, e, sem ter esperado isso, Harry se achou cara-a-cara com Malfoy, apenas centímetros os separando. "Muito bem," Malfoy disse suavemente, e lá estava aquele perigoso tom sombrio e sedutor em sua voz novamente. De forma entorpecida, Harry o seguiu para a pista da boate. Ao invés de escolher um lugar bem no centro, onde ele estivera antes, Malfoy o levou para um canto. Zabini estava agora dançando com um estranho, muito bonito, Harry notou, e parecendo quase tão envolvido na dança como quando estivera com Malfoy.

Malfoy o notou olhando. "Não preste atenção nos outros," ele instruiu. "Só olha pra mim."

Harry tentou formular um insulto por entre as linhas de como Malfoy era um babaca egoísta, mas ao invés, se achou assentindo sem pestanejar. Malfoy deu a ele outro sorriso, quase verdadeiro dessa vez. "Bom garoto."

"Eu – Eu não sei como dançar," Harry se enrolou nas palavras, sentindo-se como um absoluto idiota.

"Tudo bem. É fácil. Dançar é como sexo, Potter. Você só faz o que parecer certo." O sorriso de Malfoy era sacana, seus olhos brilhantes e caçoadores.

Harry não podia responder _isso_, também – certamente Malfoy sabia que ele nunca havia – mas ele foi poupado da necessidade de responder. Malfoy simplesmente tomou as mãos de Harry e as colocou em sua cintura esguia, o material da camisa prateada escorregando contra a pele quente de Malfoy. Então o Sonserino deu um passo para perto, escorregando uma de suas coxas entre as pernas de Harry, e o puxou para um ritmo balançante que não era realmente tão difícil de acompanhar. Harry tentou se lembrar de respirar, mas estava distraído, tendo os olhos de Malfoy focados tão diretamente dentro dos seus.

As mãos de Malfoy estavam nos quadris de Harry, e depois de um tempo, ele se moveu ainda mais para perto. Harry estivera tentando evitar se aproximar demais de Malfoy para que ele não pudesse notar o estado de seu jeans, mas estava se tornando inevitável. Alguma coisa esbarrou na rigidez lá, e os nervos de Harry logo pegaram fogo através de sua pele. O rosto de Malfoy se aproximou. "É esse o porquê de você estar sempre correndo de mim, Potter?" ele perguntou, sua voz baixa e quase – sonhadora?

Respirar estava definitivamente se tornando um problema. "Eu não – corro de você," Harry disse com dificuldade.

"Óbvio que corre. Do que você está tão assustado? Disso?" Os quadris de Malfoy escorregaram para perto, e Harry se chocou quando a ereção do outro pressionou contra a sua. "Você não tem que se assustar," Malfoy quase sussurrou.

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Isso era o que vinha secretamente fantasiando por meses, mas agora que estava acontecendo, ele estava bastante confuso e terrivelmente nervoso. Ele poderia _confiar_ em Malfoy, ou toda Hogwarts já estaria sabendo amanha, exatamente o quão duro e desesperado Harry Potter havia estado pela bunda de Draco Malfoy?

"Você está assustado," Malfoy disse, mas ele não estava mais caçoando Harry. "Não fique. Eu não vou contar pra todo mundo. Só relaxe."

Harry deu uma risada que soou meio histérica. "Só _relaxe_?" ele repetiu loucamente. "Malfoy, eu estou longe pra caralho de relaxado no exato momento!"

Malfoy apenas deu a ele um olhar intensamente sufocante, e de repente, seus membros estavam se esfregando juntos novamente, o quadril de Malfoy pressionando no seu. "Eu sei," o Sonserino murmurou, e Harry sentiu um beijo correr pela linha do seu maxilar. Era uma coisa boa não ter ninguém atrás de Harry, porque as mãos de Malfoy desceram para a sua bunda. A sensação era tão boa, que ele não poderia ter resistido nem se ele tentasse.

Ele não estava tentando. Malfoy deu a ele um leve olhar questionador, então se inclinou para frente novamente, e passou seus lábios pelo ouvido de Harry. "Eu tenho querido isso por um bom tempo agora, Potter," ele disse, as palavras como fumaça contra os sentidos de Harry. "E agora você está finalmente aqui. Você sabe o quanto eu _sonhei_ com isso acontecendo? Por que negar? Nós dois queremos."

Harry engoliu com dificuldade. Tudo que ele pôde fazer foi dar um jeito de assentir com a cabeça. Os olhos e o sorriso de Malfoy eram brilhantes, e isso foi a ultima coisa que Harry viu antes de lábios quentes se fecharem sobre os seus. Eles estavam mal se movendo agora, certamente não era uma dança – apenas o ritmo lento deles juntos mais ou menos. A língua de Malfoy separou os lábios de Harry, e Harry o deixou – suas línguas moviam juntas, do jeito que ele sempre pensou que elas fossem, se isso algum dia acontecesse. Malfoy o estava beijando. Draco Malfoy o estava _beijando_. Ele não podia acreditar que era real.

Malfoy beijava muito bem, e Harry estava grunhindo perto do final, sua necessidade, enfim, bastante real de fato. Malfoy se afastou e o olhou atentamente. "Me diz que você quer isso tanto quanto eu, Potter – eu _sei_ que você quer; eu quero te ouvir dizer."

O rosto de Harry queimou apesar de tudo. "Malfoy –"

"Sim?" os cílios de Malfoy se fecharam vagarosamente, ele moveu sua boca sobre a de Harry novamente, somente um quente, sensual esbarrão de lábios. "Diga."

Harry não poderia deixar de dizer. "Eu quero –"

"O que, Potter?" Somente um murmúrio; aqueles lábios estavam se movendo contra seu pescoço agora.

Harry fechou seus olhos com força e se forçou a falar. "Você," ele disse, determinadamente.

Aqueles olhos estavam de repente nivelados com os seus novamente, brilhando. E Harry leu apenas desejo lá para rivalizar com o seu. Malfoy o beijou novamente, e se Harry não tivesse sabido melhor, ele teria pensado que o outro estava furioso pelo jeito que beijava. Era maravilhoso, era violento, era forte, era – não era o suficiente – mas sim, a mão de Malfoy estava direcionando a de Harry para a parte da frente de sua calça apertadíssima, e, de alguma forma, por entre seus corpos, eles deram um jeito de desfazer seus zíperes. Harry se sentiu embriagado, mesmo ele tendo bebido menos da metade de sua cerveja amanteigada. Ele estava bêbado sobre algo inteiramente diferente, mas era o suficiente para tirar os pensamentos de seus colegas de Casa, até Rony e Hermione, completamente de sua cabeça. A mão de Malfoy estava se contorcendo para dentro de seu jeans agora, e estava tudo certo. Harry exalou contra os lábios de Malfoy antes da língua do Sonserino ir para seus lábios, desafiando e convidando, tudo de uma vez. Com a sua mão no pênis nu de alguém, Harry nem considerou não aceitar qualquer desafio que estava nos olhos de Malfoy. E além do mais, a mão de Malfoy o estava masturbando de um jeito que era tão maravilhosamente bom até mesmo para ser _saudável_, e Harry _não_ estava reclamando.

Talvez fosse porque ele já estivera excitado, mas Harry sabia que não ia durar muito tempo. Malfoy, maldito seja ele, parecia ter um natural entendimento de como, exatamente, tocá-lo para o fazer se sentir bem, e Harry estava perto de explodir naquela habilidosa mão. Malfoy estava gemendo suavemente, seus olhos quase fechados, seu quadril se movendo para trás e para frente, escorregando para dentro e para fora da mão umedecida por saliva de Harry. Enquanto Harry estava se empurrando para dentro da dele. Ninguém estava falando agora; toda a concentração estava nisso, em gozar. Com seu pior inimigo. Harry não parou para considerar a vergonha. Tudo que ele sabia era que queria isso com toda a fibra do seu ser, droga, e ele não ia parar até tê-lo conseguido.

Os olhos de Malfoy se abriram repentinamente. "Harry, eu vou –"

Sem nenhum aviso adicional, aquele quadril esguio se atirou para frente novamente, com força, e ele estava gozando por toda a mão de Harry. Harry continuou masturbando o pênis de Malfoy até parar de expelir, mas estava meio amedrontado que o Sonserino fosse abandoná-lo agora. Ele não precisava ter se preocupado. Malfoy aparentemente não era tão idiota assim. Ele abriu seus olhos novamente, e continuou movendo sua mão ao redor de Harry, tão intimamente, como se eles viessem fazendo isso por anos. Juntos. Os ombros de Harry estava rígidos pela tensão, e ele não sabia o que fazer com aquela sua mão – mas Malfoy resolveu isso, também. "Me dê isso aqui," ele disse, e, segurando o pulso de Harry, começou a lamber seu próprio sêmen dali. Ele empurrou Harry até a parede, seu punho ainda masturbando o membro de Harry, para ter um melhor controle agora sua outra mão estava também ocupada.

Harry podia sentir o quão perto estava, mas ele ainda estava nervoso, apesar de tudo, e apenas não podia –

"Deixa ir," Malfoy sussurrou, seus lábios movendo contra a palma de Harry. "Está tudo bem."

Entre a sensação em sua palma, e a mão talentosa de Malfoy na sua pele mais sensível, Harry finalmente fez apenas isso, deixou-se levar. Ele arrancou seu pulso da mão de Malfoy e puxou o rosto do outro de volta para si. Eles estavam beijando freneticamente novamente, e Harry gozou então, ofegando na boca de Malfoy.

O beijo continuou por mais tempo do que seu orgasmo, e isso fez Harry imaginar, só um pouco.

Ele soltou o rosto de Malfoy e não sabia o que dizer. Malfoy deu a ele um sorriso lento, e levantou sua mão direita, pingando com o sêmen de Harry. Harry entendeu. Ele nunca havia feito isso antes, mas parecia ser apenas justo. Ele pegou o pulso de Malfoy e começou a lamber o gozo da mão dele. Ele manteve seus olhos nos de Malfoy, no entanto, e poderia ter jurado que o Sonserino estremeceu. Quando Harry terminou (agradecidamente; ele havia provado seu próprio gozo antes, mas nunca tanto daquilo, de uma vez), ele não soltou a mão de Malfoy. "Você havia querido isso por bastante tempo?" ele perguntou, surpreso pelo quão regular sua voz saiu.

Foi a vez de Malfoy parecer um pouco nervoso. "Claro," ele disse, tentando soar casual. "Quem não gostaria de trepar com Garoto Que Sobreviveu?"

Harry se machucou, mas continuou pressionando. "Você quer transar comigo?"

Malfoy sorriu maliciosamente. "Você está oferecendo, Potter"

Harry somente continuou encarando-o, no entanto, e Malfoy cedeu. "Tá. Tudo bem. Sim, eu quis isso há bastante tempo. Feliz? Não é o bastante você ganhar de mim em tudo, mas então eu tenho que ir e ter uma pequena queda por você, também – ótimo, não é?"

Harry estava bem surpreso. "Você tem uma queda por mim?"

Malfoy não encontrou seus olhos. "Talvez," ele resguardou-se.

Harry prendeu com força seu pulso. "Sim ou não."

Malfoy suspirou. "Sim," ele resmungou.

"Eu pensei que você _talvez_ estivesse com Zabini," Harry disse, determinado a entender as cosias corretamente. Bem, no modo de falar.

"Ele é um substituto conveniente," Malfoy disse, dando de ombros. "Nada mais."

"Muito bem," Harry disse firmemente.

Malfoy pareceu surpreso. "Por que – "

"Porque eu tenho uma queda por você, também," harry vociferou, determinado a dizer isso.

Malfoy arrancou seu pulso da mão dele. "Você tem?" Seus olhos estavam arregalados, e pareciam quase enraivecidos. "Potter, se você só estiver me sacaneando – "

"Sacaneando _com_ você, você quis dizer," Harry contradisse, sentindo um brilho em seus próprios olhos.

Malfoy não parou – "Eu vou te azarar daqui até Wales."

"Não. Eu odeio namoros à distancia. Bem, eu odeio só de pensar neles, pelo menos," Harry disse.

Malfoy deu um passo para trás e fechou sua calça. Ele parecia bastante incerto. Harry copiou seus movimentos, sentindo-se exposto demais. "Tá falando sério?" Malfoy disse finalmente. "Você está – você estaria interessado num relacionamento? _Comigo_?"

"Claro, por quê não?" Harry perguntou, tentando soar casual.

"Eu não vou ser o seu experimento homossexual, Potter," Malfoy vociferou.

"Não, você não é." Harry disse. Ele deu dois passos na direção de Malfoy e sorriu. "Isso não é _mesmo_ o que eu quero."

"O que você quer, então?" Malfoy parecia quase assustado, como se ele fosse começar a correr caso Harry dissesse a coisa errada.

Harry vagarosamente colocou seus braços ao redor de Malfoy, não querendo assustá-lo. "Isso," ele disse, e da mesma forma lenta, beijou Malfoy por um longo tempo.

Depois, ele refletiu que poderia ter sido melhor esperar para terem aquela conversa até que Rony e Hermione não estivessem no mesmo cômodo, sem mencionar Pansy Parkinson (quem saberia que ela podia gritar tão alto?), mas pelo menos eles só haviam notado _agora_, e não mais cedo. Malfoy deu a ele um olhar que só poderia ser descrito como afetuoso, não importando o quão fervorosamente ele negasse isso mais tarde, e se inclinou na direção de Harry para murmurar, "Venha, Potter. Hora de se virar e encarar a música." Ele escorregou sua mão na de Harry, e, acomodando aquele fato firmemente em sua mente, Harry o fez.

**Finite.**

**  
**

* * *

**  
http(dois pontos)//silentauror(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com/  
**

**Obrigada a todos que leram. Essa é a minha primeira participação ativa no fandom (\o/), e eu estou muito feliz por finalmente estar presente. Espero que tenham gostado da história, a SilentAuror é uma das minhas autoras favoritas do fandom, e quem sabe essa seja a primeira de muitas traduções. :D**

**BrunaWay.**


End file.
